If $\frac{2}{5}$ of $Y$ is $36$, what is $\frac{5}{3}$ of $Y$?
We have $\frac{2}{5}Y=36 \Longrightarrow Y = \frac{5}{2}\cdot 36 = 5\cdot 18 = 90$. Then $\frac{5}{3} Y = \frac{5}{3}\cdot 90 = 5 \cdot 30 = \boxed{150}$.